Time Of Dying
by Lord Rei-chan
Summary: An alternate end scene to Resident Evil one. Jill X Chris. Songfic X One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, or any of the characters inside of it. If I did, there would have been on screen Jill/Chris love scenes. Also, I realize that I jump P.O.V.'s. This is intentional, so don't bash me on it. Comments, and reviews are welcome. ^_^

**Time Of Dying**

The Tyrant was a great beast of a monster from its talons that dragged the ground off one hand, to its seemingly immunization to bullet wounds. Jill's eyes widened as it slowly crept closer, her trigger finger squeezing the Beretta rapidly. She continued to pull the trigger out of reflex, even as it sounded the hollow clicks of a empty chamber. She was frozen in place, a real deer caught in the headlights stance as the Tyrant began dragging his heavily clawed hand backwards. The screeching of nails on a chalkboard sounded as the inhuman talons tore through the asphalt of the helipad. Jill awoke from her frozen state with the sudden realization. It was going to rush her. She pulled a clip from her side pouch but fumbling hands dropped it. I ran in front of her at the last moment, the impact from the Tyrant's blow sending me spiraling away and slamming hard into the ground. My eyelids fluttered, teeth gritting at the pain from my newly torn open shoulder, head pounding where it thudded against the asphalt.

**~On The Ground I Lay**

Motionless In Pain

**I Can See My Life Flashing Before My Eyes~**

The Tyrant seemed to grin at his fallen victim. It ignored the bullets ripping through its back where Jill had finally managed to successfully equip the standard issue handgun with a fresh clip. It was hovering over me; I could smell its foul stench. In a split second I relived my past as the darkness tried to send me into unconsciousness. I saw myself winning all those trophies for marksmanship... passing the test to gain entrance to the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team in Raccoon City...meeting Jill as my new partner...stealing kisses from her on the way to the police department...standing back to back with her in the mansion shooting at monsters that couldn't possibly exist...seeing Wesker for what he really was...a traitor.

**~Did I Fall Asleep?**

Is This All A Dream?

Wake Me Up, I'm Living A Nightmare~  


"CHRIS!" Jill screamed out as the Tyrant raised its claws to finish him off. I looked up at this creature, shaking my head as my thudding brain tried to process past the pain. I mean Umbrella Pharmaceutical Corporation, the company that supplied over half of Raccoon City with jobs, creating bioweapons, zombies even, in an underground laboratory deep in the forest? It was insane, and couldn't possibly be happening. But it was. And in a single instant this freak of nature was going to rip his heart out and prove to him just how real it was. Snapping back to reality, he forcefully rolled his muscled body out of the way less than a second before that creature's scythe of hand jammed into the spot he had been laying. It was now stuck, and Chris grinned as he held his hand over his bleeding shoulder.

**~I Will Not Die, I'll Wait Here For You**

**I Feel Alive, When You're Beside Me**

**I Will Not Die, I'll Wait Here For You**

In My Time Of Dying~

Jill breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that her partner was okay, and inserted a fresh clip into her handgun. She started firing again, walking around the beast to Chris as he pulled out his Samurai Edge. He began firing rapidly into the large pulsating mass that appeared to be the heart. "Thank God it seems to be hurting it," Jill cried out, watching blood gush from the bullet wounds. The Tyrant was struggling to get unstuck, but wouldn't be for much longer.

~**I Will Not Die, I'll Wait Here For You**

**I Feel Alive, When You're Beside Me**

**I Will Not Die, I'll Wait Here For You**

**In My Time Of Dying~**

I stole a glance at Jill, the woman that had managed to steal my heart the day that we met. Her face had a determined expression at the moment, but sheer terror was clouding her eyes. I can't let her die this way, not to some crazy experiment gone bad. She noticed him looking, and he flashed her the best smile that he could muster. She saw he was weakening, her attention going to the wound on his shoulder and the blood that dripped down his temple. She stepped closer, letting part of his weight fall against her as he lost control of his consciousness and dove into the darkness. She laid him down gently as possible, keeping her eyes on the beast ahead. '5..4..3..2..1..' she mentally counted out her shots before she was left bulletless. She grabbed her lover's Samurai Edge from the ground, figuring he had 5, maybe 6 shots left before he was out too. There was a loud cracking sound, louder than the booming shots of the gun jumping in her hands. The Tyrant was free.

~**On This Bed I Lay**

**Losing Everything**

**I Can See My Life Passing Me By**

**Was It All Too Much**

**Or Just Not Enough**

**Wake Me Up, I'm Living A Nightmare~**

In his half conscious state the darkness was winning, sending another flood of memories. He was laying on a bed, Jill's bed to be exact, clad in nothing but the sheets wrapped around his body. Jill was sleeping beside him, her delicate skin pressing against his slightly rougher body. Her breathing was even and slow, an angel even in her sleep. It was a perfect memory until it shifted to him lying on a different bed, the cot that Wesker had put him on. He was locked in a cell, Wesker calmly explaining his plan to him, the fact that he really worked for Umbrella Corporation. He felt a stabbing pain in his heart as he realized he knew nothing of what had happened to Jill.

**~I Will Not Die ( I Will Not Die)**

**I Will Survive~**

Chris was groaning in his unconscious state behind Jill as she squeezed off the last two rounds. She braced herself for the Tyrant's attack as it came closer, but it stopped as a shotgun blast nailed it in the heart. She had failed to notice the clattering of the elevator as it brought Barry and Rebecca up to the helipad. They were still alive! Jill's small burst of happiness vanished when she realized the blow from the shotgun didn't seriously hurt it. Barry threw the shotgun to her, pulling out his precious magnum. He ran to her side, both starting to fire wildly at the beast. Rebecca was at Chris's side in an instant, spraying his shoulder with first aid spray, and bandaging it the best that she could. He was slowly starting to stir, and tried to sit up. With effort he managed to do so, relieved to see the other S.T.A.R.S. Members very much alive.

~**I Will Not Die, I'll Wait Here For You**

**I Feel Alive, When You're Beside Me**

**I Will Not Die, I'll Wait Here For You**

**In My Time Of Dying~**

A helicopter's blades stirred up dust around them as they heard the familiar chopping noise. A loud thud sounded as a boxy object landed near Chris. The rocket launcher, the only weapon that stood a chance at stopping the monster. "60 seconds until detonation," a cool female voice rang out loudly. Rebecca's eyes widened, "We set it off too early. The mansion is going to explode!" Chris stood shakily, pushing her towards Jill and Barry. "Go, get on the helicopter now! I'll handle this." "But Chris!" Jill looked at him like he was nuts. "Go dammit!" Barry already had Rebecca climbing up the swaying ladder, and was going up after her. Jill left Chris reluctantly, watching him pick up the rocket launcher. He ran around the Tyrant and put the rocket launcher on his uninjured shoulder, waiting for the monster to turn around. One trigger squeeze sent a missile straight at its heart. "30 seconds until detonation." "Chris!" Jill yelled from halfway up the ladder. He ran for the helicopter lunging onto the ladder, and beginning to climb up as Brad took them away from the mansion. The second he was safely inside, the mansion exploded behind them.

~**I Will Not Die, I'll Wait Here For You**

**I Feel Alive, When You're Beside Me**

**I Will Not Die, I'll Wait Here For You**

**In My Time Of Dying**

**I Will Not Die, I'll Wait Here For You**

**I Feel Alive, When You're Beside Me**

**I Will Not Die, I'll Wait Here For You**

**In My Time Of Dying~**

Chris panted, tiredly clambering on the seat beside Jill. He closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall. He was marveling at how close he had come to death. Jill pulled off her lucky beret and leaned her head onto his shoulder, sighing slightly. Chris cracked one eye open and looked at her. It was obvious that only adrenaline had kept them both going through the night to the dawn rising over the horizon. "It's over Jill," he told her softly, as he pulled her closer. With that said, the both welcomed the sweet embrace of sleep.


End file.
